Love in flames
by Emilyrose15
Summary: Disaster strikes when Caroline's house burns down and she is stuck living with the Mikaelson's. At first she's kind of happy, I mean same house as Klaus! But Klaus is proving to be a jerk, and Caroline can't stand him most of the time. Will Caroline move on from Klaus? Will Klaus develop feelings for Caroline? What will happen with college just around the corner?
1. Caroline and Rebekah

**To be honest with you guys, I've had to make a tough decision. Do I keep writing this story? Do I give up because it's not my best work? Or do I just write chapter one again. And I decided I should rewrite chapter one. I hope I didn't make the wrong choice but I really want to do this story justice.**

** I want to thank guest2015 for the last review! I agreed completely with you, and I kept your advice in my mind while rewriting this chapter.**

**So this is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited! I've been thinking about writing one for over a year, and I felt like now would be a good time. I'm probably going to update this story about once a week, unless it's much demanded, or I have too much school work. Please keep in mind; I do not have "perfect" grammar, so there may be a few errors every now and then.**

**Notes regarding my story: The main couple my story focuses on is Klaroline. If you would like me to include any other couples, review and I will probably take your advice. The setting that my story takes place in is Mystic Falls. Past events that have occurred may not be true to my story such as: past relationships, friendship between characters, Klaus and Caroline's relationship, deaths, character backgrounds, and so on. This story is loosely based on the plot of Itazura na kiss and inspired by A letters worth a thousand words . Keep in mind: Characters may or may not have the same supernatural abilities as they do in the show. Okay, that's about it. It would mean so much if you favourite, review, and follow! If you have ideas please share them. I will try to incorporate suggestions. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries***

Chapter one: Disaster strikes

Part one: Introduction and blast to the past

Maybe it was his angelic laugh, the way he smiled, or his gorgeous accent; but one thing Caroline Forbes knew, was that she had fallen hard. She didn't know what could possibly be wrong with her to feel this way; he was killer, a ripper, a cold blooded monster, and Caroline? Well she was a goody-goody human, "pathetic" people would call her. Caroline knew though; if you felt a certain way for someone you couldn't just ignore it. No, Caroline Forbes would not sit around waiting for Klaus.

Sometimes Caroline would see him working on a sketch in the cafeteria, his eyes so focused, and each movement with precision. It deeply saddened her that he probably didn't even know her name. That is why Caroline took it upon herself to write Klaus a letter. He was so old fashioned anyways, its not like she could have just sent him a text message. Maybe this letter would be the key to his heart, or maybe he would just crumple it up and throw it the trash. Either way, Caroline's heart was frail, and she hoped Klaus would understand; she wasn't just a cheerleader who wanted a football player boyfriend.

It was 3 years ago; Caroline had first met Rebekah, Klaus's sister. Rebekah was very commanding; she didn't have many friends. There was one day Elena and Caroline were walking to lunch; Caroline had seen Rebekah eating food alone on a bench outside.

***Flashback***

"You know what, Elena, I'm really not that hungry" said Caroline stopping in the halls.

"Are you sure?" asked Elena, surprised at Caroline's sudden burst.

"Yeah its fine, I have loads of homework I should finish anyways" replied Caroline.

"All right then" replied Elena, catching up with Bonnie who was just bit ahead of them.

Caroline slipped through the halls and squeezed her way through the door that leads to the front of the school. She spotted Rebekah and smiled, finding a seat beside her on the bench.

"You're Rebekah right?" Caroline said, pulling a granola bar from her lunch bag.

"Yeah" said Rebekah looking up from the ground surprised.

"Do I know you? Or?" asked Rebekah trying to recall where she had seen the other blonde.

"We have English together" replied Caroline, taking a bite of the granola bar.

"Oh I see..." said Rebekah.

"Caroline, I don't want you feeling bad for me because I have no friends, I kind of do that to myself" said Rebekah quietly.

"People are just a little intimidated by you" replied Caroline.

"If you weren't so controlling, a lot more people would try to talk to you" she added.

"You're probably right" replied Rebekah with a little smile.

"You know Caroline…" said Rebekah.

"Sorry if this is a little sudden, but would you maybe be my partner for our English assignment?"

"I'm rather good at English" Rebekah added.

"Yeah sure" said Caroline smiling.

"I do have to go though, I don't want to be late for class" she said picking up her lunch bag."

"I probably should go as well" said Rebekah standing up.

Just as Caroline turned to leave, Rebekah shouted to her.

"Caroline? Could we work on the assignment tonight at my house?"

Caroline thought for a second. "Sounds good" she replied before running to class.

After school Caroline met up with Rebekah at the same spot as lunch.

"So where do you live?" asked Caroline.

"Oh just around the corner" replied Rebekah beginning to walk.

"The assignment shouldn't take long" said Caroline.

"You can stay for a while longer if you'd like" replied Rebekah.

As the girls reached Rebekahs house, Caroline spotted an antique car on their drive way.

"Is that your car?" asked Caroline curiously.

Rebekah scowled. "It belongs to my jerk of a brother Klaus" she replied.

"I didn't know you had an older brother" said Caroline as she examined the car more closely.

"I don't just have one, I have three" said Rebekah miserably.

The girls headed up the driveway and Rebekah unlocked the door.

"Shoot!" she shouted suddenly. "What is it?" asked Caroline.

"I forgot I'm supposed to pick up my younger brother Henrik, from school" said Rebekah with a sigh.

"Caroline I'm so sorry" said Rebekah jogging down the driveway.

"Just start without me, I'll be home soon" she yelled.

"Great" said Caroline as she crossed her arms.

She entered the house and closed the door behind her.

"Rebekah is that you?" asked a male voice from what sounded like upstairs.

Caroline shook her shoes off.

"No she went to pick up Henrik" Caroline shouted back to the stranger.

Caroline heard a door open and a man flashed down the stairs in a blink of an eye.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The better question is how the hell you got here so fast?" asked Caroline.

"Just answer the question!" he demanded.

"Well jeez it's nice to meet you too?" Caroline scowled.

"Your name?" asked the man rolling his eyes.

"Caroline, I'm Rebekahs friend" said Caroline dropping down her backpack.

"You could of just said that" the man growled.

"Do I look like a burglar?!" asked Caroline.

"You look like a stranger" he replied.

"And who are you, Mr. Manners?

"Klaus" replied the man.

"Oh" said Caroline.

"What?" asked Klaus.

"Rebekah was telling me about you" replied Caroline.

Klaus looked worried.

"What did she said?" he asked.

Caroline gave him an evil grin.

"Oh nothing" she replied.

Klaus frowned.

"I have better things to be doing with my time" he said and zipped back up the steps.

"Bye?" asked Caroline who was left there almost speechless.

He's pretty hot she thought, but what a jerk.

**I know guys this is the shortest thing ever. I'm going to upload the first chapter in two parts! The next part will be present day and I will upload it later tonight or tomorrow hopefully. Please fav, follow, and review okay?! It will make me a lot more committed to the story and if I think no one likes it I won't continue. **

**Sneak peek for the rest of the Love in flames series:**

** Disaster strikes when Caroline's house burns down and she is stuck living with the Michelson's. At first she's kind of happy, I mean same house as Klaus?! But Klaus is proving himself as a jerk and even though Caroline can't stand him, she still loves him. Klaus on the other hand loves pushing Caroline's buttons, and he knows she has a thing for him. But when people wind up in the hospital, graduation arrives, a wedding occurs out of the blue, and Caroline and Klaus go to college, what will happen? Can Caroline hold herself together? Will Klaus discover he has feelings for Caroline? Or will Caroline move on? Keep reading to find out! **


	2. Distaster strikes

**Thank you Koryandrs for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review, fav, and follow!**

Chapter 2:

Rebekah and Caroline now were in grade 12; it was funny how once again this year they had English together. Caroline and Rebekah were seated in class when dreadful news arose. Caroline plunked her blue binder onto her desk, and strapped her backpack on the back of her chair.

"Rebekah I can't believe we have English together again!" Caroline cried happily.

"I am so excited" replied Rebekah pulling a fluffy pink pen from her pencil case.

As the girls waited for the teacher to arrive, a man in a black suit entered the classroom.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Rebekah, Staring at the peculiar man.

The man walked over to Caroline and Rebekah. He checked his phone quickly, before sliding it into his front pocket.

"I'm looking for a Caroline Forbes" the man said, crossing his arms.

Caroline looked worried.

"I'm Caroline" Caroline replied.

The man licked his lips and took a good breath.

"Dreadfully sorry to be the one to have to tell you this Caroline, but your house has been burnt down" said the man.

Caroline felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"What happened?" she asked trying to stay somewhat calm.

"We don't have the slightest clue yet" replied the man.

"And my mom?" asked Caroline worried.

"She's fine" replied the man.

"I'll take you to her if you'd like" he added.

Caroline grabbed her backpack and followed the man out of the classroom, leaving Rebekah there by herself, feeling sorry for her friend. Outside, the man led Caroline to a silver van.

"Did you check with my teachers to make sure this was alright?" asked Caroline, opening the car door to the passenger's seat.

"Its fine" replied the man, as he seated himself next to Caroline.

When the two had finally reached the house, it finally hit home for Caroline. Tears burnt her eyes, and rolled down her red cheeks. There was nothing left, only ashes covered the ground. Liz, Caroline's mother, spotted Caroline from the corner of her eye.

"Oh sweetie!" cried Liz, wrapping Caroline in a bear hug.

She rubbed the back of Caroline's head and whispered that everything would be just fine.

"We were able to salvage a box of some of your things Caroline" said Liz, trying to shine some hope into the bleak scenario.

"One of my good friends offered to let us stay with her and her family" Liz added.

"Why doesn't John drive you back over there, and let you get comfortable" said Liz looking at the man who had picked Caroline up from school.

"Can't you take me?" asked Caroline sadly.

"I'll be over there soon, after I tend to a few things" replied Liz.

Caroline followed John back into the silver van, and looked back at the pile of ash as she was taken further and further away.

"We're here" said John about 10 minutes later.

Caroline stepped out of the van and looked up at the large house.

"Oh no, you must have the wrong address" said Caroline staring blankly at the house.

"Is this not where the Mikaelson's live?" asked the man.

"You have got to be kidding me" scowled Caroline.

"Just doing my job" replied John, hopping back inside his van.

Caroline just stood there for a minute taking everything in. When she had finally gathered up enough courage, she walked up the front steps and knocked on the glass door.

The door opened quickly, and a woman with brown hair smiled and waited to greet Caroline.

"You must be Caroline" said the lady waving Caroline into the house.

"You can call me Esther, I'm Rebekahs mother" the woman added.

Caroline had never seen Rebekahs mother. She though it was a litter strange, but never really dared to ask her about it.

As Caroline entered the house she stepped out of her shoes, and spotted Rebekah, Klaus,

and four other children sitting at the dining room table.

"Oh forgive me Caroline, but I gathered all my children from school to discuss the news" Esther said sweetly.

Caroline felt intimidated by the large group of people but she smiled back at Esther nether less.

"You know my daughter Rebekah right"? Esther asked.

Caroline nodded, and Rebekah gave Caroline a sad look.

"This is Elijah, Kol, Finn, Henrik, and Klaus" said Esther pointing to each one.

"She already knows who I am" said Klaus scowling back at Caroline.

Caroline blushed.

"Oh good, I'm glad you two are friends!" smiled Esther.

"Were not friends mother" replied Klaus in an arrogant tone.

"Oh hush" said Esther, daggers in her eyes.

"Mother, does she have to stay with us?" asked Henrik the youngest of the brothers.

"You will all be on your best behaviour while Caroline is a guest in our house" said Esther warningly.

"Caroline's have a rough day, she probably just wants to go talk to her friends" she added.

"She has friends?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

The brothers laughed all except for Elijah, who gave Caroline an apologizing glance.

"Niklaus enough!" yelled Esther angrily.

"Why don't you go show Caroline to her room?" she added.

Klaus groaned, but he knew there was no point of arguing when it came to his mother.

Klaus led Caroline up the grand staircase, and opened the door at the end of the hallway.

"This is your room" he said and turned to leave.

"Thanks I guess" replied Caroline with a frown.

Caroline closed the door and slid down the back of. She began to cry. She missed her house already. When she finally looked up at the room, she froze.

"oh..my..god" said Caroline almost rendered speechless.

The room was huge, with a gigantic window on the right that let in beams of sunlight. Gold detailing danced around the bottom of the walls, and the ceiling was covered in paintings. Caroline ran to different doors and opened them. One was a huge walk in closet; another one was her own on suite bathroom! But the one thing that called to Caroline was the bed. It was massive, and covered in pillows. She could probably fit Elena, Bonnie, and Rebekah on it as well as herself.

Caroline plopped onto the huge bed, and pulled her phone from her jean pocket. She had received tons of text messages from Elena, Bonnie, April, and Hayley, all wondering where she was. Caroline dialled up Elena first, and waited as the phone rang. After a few rings, Elena picked up in a worried voice.

"Caroline?" asked Elena.

Caroline smiled at the sound of Elena's voice.

"Where are you, I've been so worried!" she cried.

"I've been in Hell" said Caroline making sure no one could hear her.

"Something happened to my house, it burned down and now I'm living at Rebekahs" explained Caroline.

"Oh my god Caroline I'm so sorry, what happened?" Elena asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out" replied Caroline.

"So are you going to give Klaus your letter, now that you're living with him?!" asked Elena excitedly.

Caroline heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Crap, Elena I have to go" said Caroline quickly.

"Okay, call me later" replied Elena.

"I will just, tell Bonnie, Hayley, and April what happened for me" said Caroline.

"Alright, bye" said Elena hanging up.

A few seconds later Caroline heard a knock at the door.

"Caroline? Its Esther, may I come in?" Esther asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, of course" replied Caroline.

Esther opened the door and grabbed a chair from the desk in the Corner.

"Caroline, I was thinking, you have this huge walk in closet and no clothes to go in it!" said Esther suggestively.

"Oh, it's alright" replied Caroline.

"Nonsense" said Esther.

"You're in my house now, I must treat you like a member of this family" she added.

Later, Esther and Caroline headed downtown to go shopping.

"Esther really, we could try a little mall, this is way too expensive!" Said Caroline as Esther led her into a fancy looking store.

"It's no problem, really Caroline" replied Esther as she searched through the dresses.

Esther handed Caroline a short red dress.

"You know, Niklaus loves girl in red" said Esther shoving Caroline into a change room.

By the end of the day, Caroline had tried on tons of clothes.

"Esther, there's way too much!" said Caroline looking at the clothes in awe.

"Perfect, will take it all" replied Esther heading to the checkout aisle.

"Really, Esther are you sure?" asked Caroline concernedly.

"Yes, yes of course" replied Esther paying the cashier.

After they returned from shopping, Caroline headed up to her room to try on her clothes. She slipped into the red dress and looked in the mirror.

Just as Caroline was about to change into an outfit for school, Klaus barged into her room.

Caroline whipped around to the door, and held her hand to my mouth."

"Oh my god, Klaus you scared me" Caroline said sounding somewhat relieved.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" asked Klaus curiously.

"I'm just trying on the clothes Esther bought me, what are you doing in my room?" asked Caroline.

"It's your turn to take a shower" replied Klaus informingly.

"Fine, but what do you think of this dress?" asked Caroline turning for him.

"What?" asked Klaus.

"Klaus, last time I checked you're a guy" replied Caroline.

"And...?" Klaus asked.

"Well, would you say this is wow worthy" asked Caroline.

"Caroline, I'm not one of your little girlfriends" Klaus said with a sigh.

"Just, answer the question" replied Caroline.

"Fine, you look nice" said Klaus.

"Good, now you can go" said Caroline closing the door in Klaus's face.

Caroline jumped excitedly.

"Klaus thinks I look nice" she smirked.

Caroline took a shower, and changed into a pair of pjs Rebekah lent her.

Just as Caroline was about to pack her bag for school, she heard another knock at her door.

"Come in" she said moving to her bed.

Klaus entered Caroline's room.

"Oh, good you learned how to knock" smiled Caroline.

Caroline grabbed a pillow, and held it in her arms.

"Klaus, can I ask you something?" asked Caroline.

Klaus shrugged.

"Can you not tell people I'm living here? It sounds kind of weird, and I really don't want people asking me about it" said Caroline.

"No problem" said Klaus sounding relieved.

"Why do you sound so relieved?" asked Caroline.

"I can't have people thinking I actually talk to people like you" Klaus said.

"Like me? Did you seriously just say that?" asked Caroline angrily.

Klaus gave another shrug.

"Just hide if any of my friends come over, okay?" asked Klaus.

"No problem" said Caroline with clenched teeth.

"Night then" said Klaus as he left.

"Night" said Caroline with a scowl.

Caroline finished packing her bag and hopped into bed. Turning off her lamp, she thought of how angry Klaus could make her sometimes. Yet, somehow she still likes him.

"Ugh, what is wrong with me" whispered Caroline, before falling asleep.

**If You guys want me to, I will put up the next chapter tonight! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Pillow war

**I'm updating really fast guys I know hehe:) **

**Thank you so much cerise17891 for leaving a review! I'm glad you like the story so far. **

**This is a really really small chapter guys, leave a review and i'll write one more later tonight!**

It was morning and Caroline awoke from a rather decent sleep. She hopped into a pair of new jeans, a lace white top, and a blue cardigan Esther had bought her. Tying her hair into a messy bun, she skipped downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Caroline!" said Esther looking up from the stove.

"Something smells delicious" smiled Caroline taking a seat at the table.

"I made pancakes, and eggs, hope that's fine" said Esther.

"That's more than fine, I'm starving" explained Caroline.

Shortly after Caroline, Rebekah came down the stairs, followed by Kol, Elijah, Finn, and Henrik.

"Would someone like to tell me where Klaus is?" asked Esther as she plopped a pancake onto a plate in front of Caroline.

"He's still asleep" said Kol.

"Caroline, would you be a dear and wake Klaus up?" asked Esther kindly.

Caroline flashed Esther the best fake smile she had.

"I would love to" she replied sarcastically.

When Caroline arrived upstairs she hadn't the slightest idea which room was Klaus's.

She opened up the door at the front of the hallway; it was blue with scattered toys on the floor.

"Must be Henriks" she said.

By now Caroline had opened Henrik's, Kol's, Elijah's, and Rebekah's room.

Caroline retraced her steps and found one door left next to hers. Finally, this must be Klaus's room.

Klaus's room had a large desk in the corner, which was covered in drawings. Caroline quietly walked over to it, and found something surprising. At the center of his pile of drawings, was girl who looked a lot like her. The drawing was unfinished, and Klaus had left the pencil right beside it. Maybe Klaus was up late working on this drawing, and that's why he's still asleep. But Caroline was sure Klaus wouldn't of drawn her. Klaus probably hated her.

Spotting his bed, Caroline grabbed a pillow from it and lifted it up in the air.

"Hiya!" she yelled hitting Klaus as hard as she could with the pillow.

Klaus woke up in surprise, and tumbled onto the floor.

"Caroline you have got to be bloody kidding me!" he yelled looking up at the blonde.

Caroline was about to return downstairs, until out of no where Klaus ran up behind her and threw her onto his bed.

"Pay back love" Klaus said before attacking Caroline with a mountain of pillows.

Caroline laughed and screamed, as she fought to escape from the pillows. She had never noticed how strong Klaus was until this moment, when he held her down.

Once Caroline finally escaped from Klaus's grip she ran towards the door.

"Touché" she said turning around, before running back downstairs.

Right as Caroline was going to dig back into her yummy breakfast there was a knock the door. Esther ran to opened it and yelled;

"Caroline Elena and Bonnie are at the door!."

"Oh crap!" cried Caroline as she stuffed her remaining pancakes down her throat.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she ran to brush her teeth.

Once caroline was down she grabbed her bag, and slipped into her shoes.

"Breakfast was delicious Esther" Caroline said as she ran out the door.

Once Caroline got outside Bonnie and Elena were already walking down the drive way. Caroline ran to catch up.

"Caroline I thought you were miserable!" said Elena looking back at the house.

"This is a mansion" added Bonnie in awe.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be" replied Caroline.

"Can we come over sometime?" asked Elena.

"I would love to see your room Care!" said Bonnie.

"Yeah sure, maybe Rebekah can ask if you all can sleepover" said Caroline smiling.

"Yay!" cried Elena excitedly.

**Sorry yep it's not very long but I wanted to add some more Klaus moments:) Review, review, review!**


	4. Controlling Klaus

**So do you guys think 13 followers are decent for my first fanfic? I'm really happy you all are liking it so far. I want to thank a really sweet guest, Jess, Katie, and DarknessQueen12! Your reviews really made me smile, and pushed me to write another chapter. I've really been trying to write as many chapters this weekend as possible, because the school week is way to busy for me to write. I have LOADS of homework I need to do tomorrow though so I might not update till Friday, unless I manage to squeeze in a little time. This chapters a little longer guys, to make up for possibly no chapter till Friday. **

Chapter 4: Controlling Klaus

It's been three weeks since Caroline had moved in with the Mikaelson's house. She was a lot more comfortable around everyone, and she finally felt at home. Caroline was curled up in her room on the floor, working on an art assignment for class when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" said Caroline.

Esther entered the room with a hot cup of cocoa.

"I thought I would bring you up something yummy, while you were doing your homework" said Esther as she handed the steaming mug to Caroline.

"Thank you Esther, you really didn't need to" replied Caroline taking a sip.

"All this homework must be so stressful Hun, why don't you ask Klaus for a hand, he's a wonderful artist" said Esther.

"I highly doubt Klaus would want to help me" replied Caroline with a sigh.

"He might" said Esther evilly.

Esher ran down the hall, and returned a few minutes later holding something behind her back.

"This dear Caroline shall never leave this room, you hear me?" asked Esther.

Caroline nodded. Esther revealed the item behind her back and held it in her hands. It was a small stuffed wolf.

"Klaus love this little thing" laughed Esther.

"He would be absolutely mortified if people knew he still had a stuffed toy."

Caroline laughed into her hands. She could not believe tough old Klaus, had a stuffed animal.

"So if you ever need to persuade Klaus to do something for you" winked Esther as she handed the stuffed wolf to Caroline.

Caroline hid the wolf in her dresser. Who knows when that could be handy? She thanked Esther, and then went back to finishing her homework.

*The next day at School*

Caroline sat at her usual lunch table in the Cafeteria with Elena, Bonnie, April, Hayley, and Rebekah.

"I'm going to flunk art" she said sadly.

Elena looked at Caroline with concern.

"Have you considered asking Klaus for help?" asked Rebekah.

"You know what? Maybe I should" said Caroline getting up from her seat.

"Caroline where are you going?" asked April.

"I think she's going to the popular table!" said Hayley in shock.

Caroline headed over to the popular boys table. There sat Klaus, Tyler, Stefan, Kol, Jeremy, and Matt.

"Alright Klaus get up" said Caroline once she had reached the table.

Klaus looked up from his sketch, raising his eyebrow.

"Excuse me..?" he asked.

Normally Klaus would not be one to mess with. He hated when people told him what to do, she might as well have spat on him. But Caroline was determined, and she wouldn't back down.

"Get up, you're helping me with my art homework" replied Caroline.

"No I'm not" said Klaus sounding irritated.

"Oh, yes you are" replied Caroline confidently.

"And what makes you so sure of that love?" asked Klaus.

Caroline crouched down, and whispered something in Klaus's ear. Klaus's eyes grew angry, and he cursed under his breath.

"Fine, I'll help you" he said packing up his stuff. The boys at the table laughed, and Klaus tried to shake it off.

Later at home, Klaus and Caroline sat at the drawing table in Klaus's room. He helped her with a painting, and guided her hand till she knew which ways to stroke. When Caroline had finally got the hang of it, she tried a painting by herself.

"Not bad" said Klaus at Caroline's painting.

Just as Caroline was getting into it, a knock came at the door. Klaus arose from his seat and opened the door.

"Yeah of course guys, come on into my room" Caroline heard Klaus say.

"Oh my god!" yelled Caroline in panic.

Caroline looked around the room and decided to hide under the bed.

A few seconds later, Klaus, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler entered the room and found a spot to sit. One of them had decided to sit on Klaus's bed, and Caroline could feel her face being pushed into the ground under his weight.

"So you guys see that Hayley girl, she is hot!" said Tyler.

"I call dibs" one of them yelled.

"What about Elena?" asked Stefan.

"She's pretty hot" said Matt.

"Oh shut it Matt, we all know you have a thing for Rebekah" said Klaus.

Caroline laughed. She could not wait to spill this all to her best friends.

For the next hour, Caroline laid underneath the bed listening to the guys talk about girls, and sports. Finally, Klaus found a way to save her.

"Let's go throw a ball around outside, get ready for the next game" said Klaus.

The guys seemed to agree with Klaus and headed outside. When the coast was clear, Caroline slid out from under the bed.

"I'm going to kill that hybrid" she said as she brushed the dust off her jeans.

**Hopefully you liked this chapter just as much! I think it's a little longer than chapter 3 but it's still a little short. Sorry, but quicker updates mean shorter updates! Plus its late and i'm tired. Please please please fav, follow, and review! Thank you guys3**


	5. Kiss, but don't tell

**Well I'm back with another chapter! Did anyone see the originals this week?! I don't know how I feel about the Hayley/Klaus baby thing. What do you think? Should I write a fanfic about it? Tell me in the reviews! Thank you to all last chapters' reviewers! Caroline is human, and the Mikaelson's are originals. And sorry if the story structure is simplistic! This is my first fanfic, I'm learning guys! But a little heads up for you all, this chapter is full of juicy klaroline scenes;) The more faves, reviews, and follows, the quicker the chapters! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5- Kiss but don't tell**

Caroline never knew that much about vampires. She knew they drank blood, and burned in sunlight; but besides that she knew no more than the average person. She wondered if vampire were such monsters, why Klaus didn't just have her as a snack.

Caroline was sitting in her room reading a book for English, when her curiosity got the better of her. She bookmarked her page, and set her book down of her bed. Leaving her room and closing the door behind her, Caroline stepped in front of Klaus's door.

"Deep sigh, Caroline" she told herself.

Caroline knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" asked Klaus.

"Klaus it's Caroline, can I come in?' asked Caroline.

"Fine, but be quick" replied Klaus.

Caroline walked into Klaus's room and took a seat on his bed. Klaus was at his desk, working away at a drawing as usual. She wondered if it was the drawing of the girl she had seen before.

"I want you to tell me about you, and becoming a vampire" said Caroline, grabbing a hold of a pillow.

"That's a story for another day love" replied Klaus.

Caroline crawled to the end of the bed. She wrapped her arms around the banister, her sparkling blue eyes filled with wonderment.

"Please, Klaus" she said quietly.

Klaus licked his lips. He knew an argument with Caroline was one he could not win. He turned his chair to face the Blonde.

"Caroline you're practically a stranger; I'm not telling you my life story" he said.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but Klaus cut her off.

'The only reason I haven't killed you, is because I'm starting a new chapter in my life" Klaus said.

"I finally want to go to high school, and college, live the life I've never had" he continued.

"Anyways, I have work to do, you can leave now" he said.

Caroline hopped off Klaus's bed and left his room, closing the door behind her.

"The only reason he hasn't killed me? She whispered.

"What an ass."

Caroline headed downstairs; she couldn't even be on the same floor as Klaus.

Esther was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Esther, something smells wonderful" said Caroline walking into the kitchen.

"Oh Caroline Hun, you're just in time!" replied Esther.

Esther walked to the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Dinner!" she yelled.

In a flash, each of the Mikaelson's was seated at the table, eager to dig into the meal.

"So Caroline, when are you going to bring your little friends over?" asked Esther.

"Whenever it's fine with you" replied Caroline.

"Oh anytime dear, we need some girls over here!" said Esther.

"What do you mean?" asked Caroline curiously.

"Klaus hasn't had a girlfriend since the dawn of time."

"Mother!" snapped Klaus, rising from his chair.

Caroline nearly snorted.

"Oh and how many boyfriends have you had?" asked Klaus.

Caroline thought. She couldn't remember the last time she had dated, maybe elementary school?

"Well that's so surprising" said Klaus sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Caroline angrily.

"I'm only suggesting that maybe you don't appeal to most men, because you're a neurotic control freak" laughed Klaus.

Caroline gave Klaus an evil grin.

"No one cares if I haven't a million boyfriends, but you on the other hand."

Caroline pulled out her cell phone.

"Who should I tell first?" she asked.

"Caroline…" said Klaus taking a step towards her.

"Hand me the phone love."

Caroline took a step back.

"You know what, I'll just forward it to everyone" she said smiling.

"Caroline give me the phone" repeated Klaus.

Caroline ran to the staircase.

"I wonder if Klaus is a virgin!" she said pretending to type.

"Give me the phone!" demanded Klaus suddenly speeding towards Caroline.

Caroline sprinted up the stairs.

"Sending in 3..2… owwwww."

Klaus dived on top of Caroline, and pinned her to the floor. Caroline looked into his light blue eyes. She couldn't help but get distracted. I mean come on, **Klaus Mikaelson **was on top of her. Regaining focus, Caroline spotted her phone in the corner of her eyes, across the floor. She must have dropped it! But Klaus followed Caroline's gaze, and lunged for the phone.

In the attempt, the phone bounced from Klaus's hands into Caroline's.

Caroline laughed diabolically.

"Now to hit…" started Caroline.

But she was cut off by Klaus's lips closing around hers. OMG IS HE REALLY KISSING ME was all Caroline could think. Klaus's hand slid down Caroline's waist, sending chills down her spine. He locked his fingers with hers, and SNATCHED THE PHONE! He broke apart from her. Caroline laid in shock.

"Thanks love" smirked Klaus.

"You asshole!" yelled Caroline.

"You keep my secret, and I'll keep yours" said Klaus.

"What secret?" asked Caroline, confused.

Klaus slid his hand into his back pocket, and began to pull out a folded piece of paper. Caroline held her hands to her mouth.

"That can't be" she said.

"How the hell did you get that?" yelled Caroline, snatching the letter from his grasp.

"I found it in your room" replied Klaus.

"You were in my room!" yelled Caroline.

"You little conniving-"began Caroline before Klaus shushed her.

"Watch your language, Henrik lives here too" he said.

Caroline ran to her room in tears, clutching the letter in her hands. She had never hated Klaus as much as she hated him now. She dove onto her bed, and buried the letter beneath her pillows.

"Oh god now he knows, he knows everything!" Caroline cried.

Finding the courage she found the letter, and opened it up, and read through each familiar sentence.

Dear Klaus,

I guess a letters kind of cheesy, but you're kind of old fashioned so I thought you would like it. I know you don't know me very well, but I've liked you for such a long time. The way you work on your drawings at lunch in the cafeteria, and your laugh… no ones ever made me feel the way you do. Whenever I'm around you, my heart feels like it could explode, and even though I've tried getting over you, it's pointless. Maybe I'm just another silly girl, falling for "Mr. Popular", but to me it doesn't feel silly at all. I want you to whisper my name a thousand times to me in your cute little accent, and I want to make you laugh more, and I want to be your muse. I really think I could make you happy. I really do like you... hell Klaus; I think I might even be in love with you.

So, think about it.

-_Sincerely Caroline Forbes_

This was written before the fire. Before, she had felt his sweet lips on hers. And now he knew everything. And the worst part was the more Caroline hated Klaus, the more she knew she was falling, harder, and harder.

**So there you have it! Sorry if it was short, it's pretty late and I wanted to get it up fast. Please leave reviews and give me ideas for where I should go with the story. I'm really not postive i'll continue it so REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW if you want more! The next chapter should be up soon.. I might even start another Klaroline fanfic if you guys want me to in the comments. Hope you're liking it so far:)**


	6. The girl who cried wolf

**Does anyone ever feel tired, but not tired enough to actually sleep? Well that's me right now haha. I was debating between writing another chapter, and starting a new fanfic, but since it's late I'm just going to write another chapter. DarknessQueen12, you give the best reviews! Thank you! They always make me want to write more. Reviews mean the world, seriously even if you're just a guest. This will be short okay, it's just a quick update. If I can get 5 reviews for this chapter, or 20 total follows, I might even upload another one tomorrow;)**

**Chapter 6- The girl who cried wolf**

Caroline has lain in bed for the WHOLE WEEKEND. She could not face Klaus after Fridays, fiasco.

Elena and Bonnie were waiting patiently outside her door.

"Caroline, Esther told us you needed some cheering up" said Elena.

"Please let us in Care" begged Bonnie.

Caroline had finally given in. It's not like she would get anymore sleep with Bonnie and Elena pounding on her door. She rolled out of bed onto the floor, and moaned. She crawled to the door and unlocked it. Elena and Bonnie ran in.

"Caroline what happened to you?" asked Bonnie.

"She must have been hit by a truck" said a stunned Elena.

Caroline stood up, and walked to the mirror. She looked awful. Her mascara had run down her cheeks, and her hair was a frizzy mess.

"He knows" Caroline mumbled.

Bonnie and Elena lifted Caroline back onto her bed.

"What does, who know?" asked Bonnie.

"Klaus found my letter, he knows" said Caroline sadly.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie had suggested Caroline get out of the house, and clear her mind. So that night Caroline cleaned herself up, and left for a stroll. Caroline loved the outdoors, and the falls was always a spot she went to as a child. There was one large waterfall, which drizzled down the side of a large cliff. The cliff was surrounded by a canopy of trees, and the moonlight shone with a sparkling reflection on top of the water.

This may have not been this best decision, Caroline had thought. I mean, it was getting late. Caroline sat herself on a bridge above the falls, she admired the view.

"I'm eventually going to have to face him" she told herself.

A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm so pathetic" she cried, wiping it away.

"I need to grow up, and pretend it never happened."

Caroline stood up, and brushed the dirt off her pants. She decided she should probably go home.

As she walked through the trees she heard a "crack."

"Hello?" asked Caroline.

"Klaus you jerk head, this isn't funny!"

Worry began to fill Caroline, and adrenaline kicked in. She began to sprint home as fast as she could, until she felt her face plunge into the ground.

* * *

Her foot had caught on a vine. Caroline looked up, she heard what sounded like a growl.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she cried.

And then it emerged from the bushes, a pair of glowing green eyes. It was a large wolf with a dark brown coat, and a blood stained mouth.

"I'm going to die!" screamed Caroline.

She began to sob.

"Help me, please somebody help!" Caroline squealed.

The wolf began to stride over to Caroline.

Caroline tried to crawl away, her forehead, nose, and knees, bleeding from her fall. She let out another scream, but it felt hopeless. No one was going to save her, she was going to die.

The wolf sniffed Caroline at first. She shook as it circled her. And then all of a sudden, it chopped into her arm. Caroline let out a chilling scream. Blood began to ooze from the wound.

But the wolf had just begun; it bit into Caroline's leg, causing her to let out another cry. Caroline had no idea what to do, she tried to think rationally. She ripped a strip of her shirt off, and threw it onto the ground. Maybe it would lead someone to her.

Now with the grip on her leg, the wolf dragged Caroline further and further away from home, and hope.

* * *

**Back at home:**

"You haven't seen Caroline, have you mother?" asked Klaus.

"Now that you bring it up, no I actually haven't" replied Esther.

"She's probably just in her room, I'll go check" said Klaus flashing up the stairs.

"Is she?" asked Esther.

Klaus opened Caroline's door, she was no where to be found.

"She's not there mother" said Klaus.

"Maybe she's out with friends, but it's strange that she didn't tell me" said Esther.

"You're probably right" replied Klaus with a furrowed brow.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Caroline laid unconscious on the ground, the wound on her arm and leg growing worse and worse. The wolf had scurried off, it would soon be morning. The wolf would change back into a human, and Caroline? If someone didn't find Caroline soon, she was going to _die_.

* * *

**So here is my twist:) Kind of gave you guys a little cliffhanger. What do you think will happen? Will Klaus come to Carolines rescue? I'm pretty tired so this might not be an amazing chapter, but i'm really happy with it. Don't worry there will be a lot more twists coming your way. Please review, fav, and follow to keep the chapters coming!**


	7. Caroline is dead?

**I told you guys if I got 5 reviews or 2 more follows I would write a new chapter today. Well thank you, I got both! 5+ reviews and 6 new follows! You guys rock :) The twist I threw yesterday was crazy; I didn't even know where I was going to take it. I hope you guys are happy with this chapter! I'll make you another deal: If I can get 5 reviews or 5 more follows, I'll upload another chapter tonight.**

**Chapter 7- A choice is made**

It had been one whole day since anyone in Mystic Falls had seen Caroline Forbes, and Rebekah was beginning to worry. She had spoken to Elena, and Bonnie to see if they knew where she could be, but they hadn't the slightest clue. This was so unlike Caroline, it was time to question Klaus.

When Rebekah got home from school she dropped her bag and flashed up to Klaus's room. She raised her arm to knock but decided against it. Rebekah took a large step back, and kicked opened the door. The door swung back, and crashed against the wall, splitting in two.

"Nik, where the bloody hell is Caroline?" yelled Rebekah angrily.

"Nice to see you too little sister, you always did know how to make an entrance" Klaus replied.

"Get your head out of your ass, and answer me Nik" Rebekah yelled.

"Seems like someone's got their knickers in a bunch" laughed Klaus.

"You were the last one to see her, what did you do?" Rebekah screamed.

Klaus stood up from his desk, and walked towards her.

"I didn't do a thing" he replied innocently.

"You're a monster Nik!" Rebekah cried, slapping Klaus right in the face.

"You dare touch me?!" Klaus yelled, slamming her into the wall.

"You have got some nerve, Rebekah. Thinking you can barge into my room, and question me? Foolish girl you are sister. I haven't seen Caroline since yesterday."

"Then help me find her Nik, show some compassion for god's sake!" yelled Rebekah.

"No" was all Klaus replied.

Rebekah scowled and left Klaus's room with a huff. She glanced back and gave him a cold stare, before disappearing around the corner.

Klaus gazed onto his desk at his drawing, worry covered his face.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

Caroline had awoken but not for long. She crawled onto her knees and choked up blood. She glanced at her wounds. Barf. They were looking much more disgusting than yesterday. It must have gotten infected somehow. Caroline coughed into her arm. Her eyelids had gotten heavy, and she fought with them to stay open. Eventually Caroline gave up, she was too weak. She closed her eyes, and entered into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_Caroline's dream:_**

Caroline awakened, and glanced around the forest. She stood up, and looked down where she was sitting.

"Oh my god…" she screamed.

Right where she had been sitting laid her motionless body. Caroline kneeled down and felt her hands, they were ice cold.

"No, I can't die!" she screamed.

Caroline's eyes burned, and she left the tears fall from her eyes.

"Caroline, it's okay" said an unknown voice from behind her.

She flung herself around.

"Daddy?" she asked.

Caroline dove into her fathers arms, and he rubbed the back of her head.

"That's right, sunshine" he whispered into her blonde curls.

Caroline's dad had died two years ago, he was stabbed and killed. There was nobody in the world Caroline had missed more.

"Am I dead, daddy?" asked Caroline.

"Not yet, Care-bear, this is only a dream" Bill replied.

Bill wiped Caroline's tears off her cheeks.

"Am I going to be okay?" she asked.

"I hope so, but you have to do something for me Caroline love. Wake up" said Bill.

Caroline looked suspiciously at Bill.

"You've never called me love, that's what Klaus calls me" she said.

Bill began to walk towards her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

But Bill kept following Caroline, he began to chase her. Caroline let out a startling scream.

**(End of dream)**

* * *

Caroline's eyes flickered open, and she struggled to find her breath.

"Welcome back love" said a blurry figure above her.

Once her vision has cleared Caroline could see that it was Klaus, kneeling before her.

"I thought I died" she said.

"You did" replied Klaus.

**So there you have it! Sorry this chapter is really short! So Caroline's a vampire now, thank's DarknessQueen12 for the idea! Please even if you don't have an account you can still review. 5 reviews or 5 follows and I will post another chapter later tonight. So do you hate, or love this twist? What do you want to happen? I will USE you ideas okay? You can help control what happens. I thought it would be cute to write about when Klaus finds Carolines dead body, so you know review if you want me to write a chapter about that too:) Thanks guys, talk to you soon3**


	8. Blood sharing

**Wow six reviews! Thank you guys:) If any of you didn't understand how Caroline turned, it explains it in this chapter. I decided to write in Klaus's perspective, from before-after he finds Caroline. I don't know if i'll post another chapter tonight but if you guys can get me to 30 follows, or if I get another 5 reviews I will for sure upload one again tonight. So yeah review, follow, fav! I love getting reviews but most are really short, so I would love if you gave me some ideas, or told me your favorite part. Okay enjoy. **

**Chapter 8- Blood sharing**

**Klaus's pov:**

I can't believe Caroline is missing, what an idiot! What am I supposed to do now, look for her? Ever since she's moved in, all she's been is trouble. Rebekah's practically gone mad with worry. Maybe I should just check a few places, before dinner, I suppose it couldn't hurt.

* * *

Later that night:

It's getting pretty late I should probably stop searching, but I have one last stop on the way. Sometimes I've seen Caroline walk to the falls, she seems to like it there. If she's not there, I'm not sure what I should do.

As I walk down the dirt road, my sense of smell kicks in. Wait a minute…I smell blood! I flash to the smell, and find a ripped piece of Caroline's shirt on the ground. I think she was trying to lead someone to her. I looked on the ground; I could see drag marks in the dirt. I followed the marks a long ways, until I finally found Caroline. I could notice a wound on her arm, and leg. It must have been a wolf that had attacked her. If I ever find them I'll rip their bloody heart out. I could tell Caroline was unconscious, but her heartbeat was faint. Her lips were dry, and her normal glow had faded.

I kneeled before her and shook her.

"Caroline love, I need you to wake up" I yelled.

I propped her head up on my lap, and brushed her hair off her face. Even though she was dying, she still found a way to look pretty? I never thought I would be saying that. I leaned down over her almost lifeless body, and laid a kiss on her lips. I knew I didn't have much time, Caroline was going to die. I had to make a choice, do I let her die, or do I feed her my blood. I rolled up my sleeve. I couldn't just watch her die, how would I even explain that to Rebekah? I bit into my arm, and poured the blood into her mouth.

"Swallow love" I whispered.

* * *

Once I heard her swallow, I sighed in relief. Now, I must wait until she dies. Even though I've killed hundreds of people, seeing Caroline die was almost unbearable. She spluttered a few times, before her head fell to the side. About 5 minutes later, Caroline awoke with a scream.

"I thought I died" she told me.

"You did" I replied.

Caroline looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean I died?!" she asked.

"Your wounds were too severe" I explained.

"Yes okay, but how am I talking to you right now?" she asked.

"I turned you" I replied.

"You turned me?! So I'm a vampire now?" she asked.

"Well, you have to eat first" I told her.

"Oh good I'm staving, how about Pizza?" she asked me.

"Caroline you idiot, you have to drink blood" I replied.

"Are you kidding me? What do I look like Dracula? No freaking way" she said.

"Caroline if you don't feed, you'll die" I told her.

"I can't do it, I can't hurt someone. Just let me die" she replied.

"You're so stubborn" I said.

"Can I drink from an animal?" she asked.

"Caroline you're a new vampire, you need warm blood from the vein" I told her.

"Can I drink from you Klaus?" she asked.

I looked at Caroline, her eyes sparkling with hope. She really didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't know if I should tell her how intimate blood sharing was, it should pretty much only be done with your lover. But in that moment I had felt so bad for her, she had died. It was my fault; I should have kept a closer eye on her. And now I'm denying her blood? I couldn't do it.

"I suppose so" I replied.

Once again I rolled my sleeve up.

"This is going to be so gross" she squealed.

"Believe me love, you'll like it" I assured her.

Caroline held my arm.

"I don't really know how to do this" she told me.

"You'll get the hang of it" I replied.

Veins appeared under Caroline's eyes, and she opened her mouth to reveal fangs. She raised my wrist to her mouth and sunk her teeth into it. I bit my lip as she drank, and her finger nails dug into my arm. I held the back of her head, as she knocked me onto my back. I closed my eyes, as her lips closed around my wrist. When she was finished she rolled off of me, licking the blood from her around her lips.

"I'm so sorry Klaus, I didn't realize how hungry I was" she said embarrassed.

I chuckled.

"Caroline its fine" I replied.

"Klaus I'm scared. I know nothing about being a vampire; I don't want to hurt anyone. What if I can't control my hunger? What if my fangs show in public?" she asked.

"Caroline you need to calm down. Ask Rebekah to show you. But right now it's getting too close to dawn, we don't have time to go home" I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Once the sun comes up you'll be a pile of ashes. It's a 20 minute walk home" I told her.

"Can't we use vampire speed or something?" she asked.

Klaus pointed to the sky. The sun had already peeked through the clouds.

"I would guess we have about 2 minutes to get you to shelter" I estimated.

"There's a hotel room just around the corner, lets go!" said Caroline.

Once we had flashed to the hotel room, we went to see the man at the front desk for a room. I reached into my pocket.

"I only have enough for one room, should I compel him?" I asked.

Caroline kicked my foot, so I took it as I know. I paid the man, and he handed us a key.

"Your room is on the third room, it's the honeymoon room on the right" he explained.

"You have got to be kidding me" I yelled.

**So who's going to kill who first?! And what will happen with only one bed? Please review, fav, and follow as usual it makes me really happy:) 5 reviews and I will upload another chapter tonight. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts. Thanks3**


	9. Honeymoon suite

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I wasn't going to right a chapter today, but all the nice reviews, and new follows pushed me to upload something tonight. So I just wanted to explain something quickly, about Klaus and Caroline's relationship in this story. I know all the reviewers want Klaus and Caroline to fall madly in love already, but slow down! Haha I feel your pain, but right now Klaus and Caroline don't exactly get along. Caroline still love's Klaus of course and Klaus may have secret feelings for Caroline, but right now they just fight all the time. I will include lots of cute moments to keep you guys satisfied though :) Enjoy! And btw, I am keeping all your ideas in mind! Leave me a review on or off guest and I will probably use your advice or ideas. As always, review, follow, and fav!**

**Ps. how would you guys feel about a Kol, Klaus, Caroline, love triangle? A guest wanted Kol to make more of an appearance so what do you think?**

**Chapter 9- Honeymoon Suite **

"I can't believe were in a bloody honeymoon suite!" Yelled Klaus, as the two entered the elevator.

"Would you calm down, it's one night!" said Caroline with a sigh.

"Oh great, one whole night with you" said Klaus.

Caroline pushed the second floor button.

"Would you grow up?" she asked.

"Love, I'm over a thousand years old" Klaus replied.

Once the elevator door opened, Caroline grabbed the key out of her pocket. She followed the directions the man had told her, and spotted the door. With a swipe of the key, the door handle turned from red to green. The two entered the room and stood in shock.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me!" yelled Klaus.

The whole room was red and pink, with lace everywhere. The bed was covered in heart shaped pillows, and there was a mini fridge in the corner. Small dark chocolate treats, were laid across the bed. Little rose petals were strewn across the floor, and there was a little bathroom, through the doorway.

"Kill me" said Klaus, kicking off his shoes.

"I would gladly, but you're immortal" replied Caroline, with a fake smile.

Klaus gave Caroline a glare.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and wash the blood from my clothes" said Caroline, walking through the doorway.

Once Caroline got in the bathroom she locked the door behind her, she looked in the mirror. It would just be one night, and then it would be all over, she told herself. She undressed, and hung her blood stained clothes on the shower rod. Once she stepped into the shower, she turned the dial to warm. The warm water felt so good against her skin, she felt like a bit of her stress had been relieved. Once she was done she wrapped herself in a towel, and walked back into the bedroom.

"Klaus, my clothes are soaking wet, what am I supposed to wear?" asked Caroline.

Klaus thought for a moment. He lifted his shirt up off his shoulders. Caroline tried not to stare, but it was too tempting. She noticed a tattoo on his right arm, chest, and back. She bit her lip trying to decide if she should ask him about it.

"Here, wear this" he said, handing her his large shirt.

"Thanks" replied Caroline, heading to the bathroom to change.

When Caroline got back, she noticed Klaus had gotten into the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep" he replied.

"Wait, what makes you think you get the bed? I DIED today? I deserve a freaking bed!" she yelled.

Klaus crossed his arms behind his head.

"Caroline love, I'm an original, that makes me practically royalty" he replied.

"You're unbearable" said Caroline, grabbing a heart shaped pillow and throwing it at Klaus's head.

"Just get in drama queen" he said.

"You mean sleep in the same bed as you? I'd rather not" she replied.

"Have fun on the floor then" he said.

Caroline sighed. The floor was probably crawling with germs, there was no way she would sleep on it.

"Fine, whatever" she replied.

Caroline hopped into bed, and pulled the comforter to her chest. Klaus reached across the bedside table, and turned the lamp off.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"What is it?" asked Klaus.

"I'm scared. I'm not ready to be a vampire, how can I control my blood lust at school? What if I hurt Elena or Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, you'll be fine, we can talk about it in the morning" replied Klaus.

Caroline just laid there. If her heart still beat, it would be pounding rapidly. She was in the same bed as Klaus Mikaelson. It was so weird; she couldn't believe everything that had happened to her. Klaus was fast asleep quickly, but Caroline struggled to calm her mind. She couldn't possibly sleep while in the same bed as Klaus, and she certainly couldn't sleep after being turned into a vampire.

She might as well take advantage of the moment though, so she laid her head down on Klaus's chest. She closed her eyes, and suddenly she felt at peace. Finally Caroline drifted into a deep sleep.

**So this is super short i'm so sorry, but I am REALLY tired okay. I had a long day, and it was really hard for me to finish this chapter. It's better than no update! I might not be able to update tomorrow, so I really wanted to get this up. Please review , fav, and follow! I love guest reviews too okay. I need ideas, so give me your thoughts. Love? Or hate? Where do you want this story to go? What will make it more interesting for you? PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME REALLY EXCITED. And if you've followed this story this far, JUST FOLLOW OKAY. I'm done now, talk to you guys soon:)**


	10. Kol and Exams

**Hey guy's, so this is a really short chapter! It's supposed to cover a pretty large amount of time though. Kol is being a little naughty as usual, and i'm wondering how you think Klaus will react? After this chapter it's time for graduation! It came so fast:') Then, Caroline is off to college! With Kol in the mix of Klaus and Caroline now, things will get pretty interesting! Depending on the amount of reviews I get tonight, I may upload another chapter. I'm also thinking about writing another fic! Please follow, review, and fav, as usual:) Thanks!**

**Chapter 10- Kol&Exams:**

The next day it was like nothing even happened. Caroline and Klaus checked out of the hotel, and went to school as normal. But thing's were not going so great for Caroline. She was struggling to ignore her blood lust all morning, and it seemed to be a battle she couldn't win. She walked down the hall, heading for the exit.

"Where are you going doll?" asked Kol, blocking Caroline's way.

"If you would excuse me Kol, I'd like to go out for lunch" Replied Caroline.

Caroline bit her lip in attempt to fight the veins from forming under her eyes; she was _so_ hungry. Kol gave her a sceptical look.

"My brother turned you, didn't he?" asked Kol.

Caroline frowned. She didn't think Klaus would be happy with Kol knowing.

"Listen Kol I'm starving, I need blood" Caroline replied.

"We're surrounded by walking blood bags, have you choice" said Kol.

"No! Kol, I can't feed from a human, I would rather starve" replied Caroline.

"Then how did you feed when you were turned?" asked Kol suspiciously.

"Klaus let me drink from him" replied Caroline.

Kol flashed a devious smile.

"You know if you're so hungry, I could just let you have a drink from me" he offered.

Caroline smiled.

"You would really do that Kol? Thank you!" she replied, wrapping Kol in a hug.

Kol grabbed Caroline's hand and led her to the supply room. He folded up his sleeve.

"Dig in" he said, with a smile.

* * *

When Caroline returned home, she flashed to her room to study for exams. She couldn't believe they were already coming up! Nothing was going to stand in the way of her getting into a good college. She studied the entire night, with no distractions, and finally, the day had come to write the exams. Caroline felt somewhat prepared, she even came to school ready with multiple sharpened pencils.

Exams were exhausting! And balancing this on top of becoming a new vampire? Nearly impossible! Caroline was about to collapse once she had completed the exams.

She had submitted all her applications for college that weekend, and over the summer, she received a reply. She had been accepted into WhitmoreCollege! No more Klaus! Kol had told Caroline he would also be attending Whitmore, but Caroline didn't really mind Kol's company. But when there was a knock at the door, Caroline never could have expected who was at the other side of the door.

"Hi I'm Jane Stevens from Whitmore College!" said the Lady enthusiastically.

"Hello! Are you here to talk about my acceptance to the college?" asked Caroline.

"Oh no hun, I'm here to present Klaus Mikaelson with an art scholorship to Whitmore!" replied the women.

"I'm sorry, what?!" said Caroline in shock.

**Yeah so there you have it! Sorry it's short again i'm tired today guys. I hope you review please it makes me so happy, and give me advice or your opinion! So yeah I will update again soon! Maybe if I get a good amount of reviews it will be tonight:)**


	11. Graduation

** So this is a pretty long chapter to make up for my short ones, it will probably be one of the longest. I am so tired now, but this chapter was so fun to write! Now that Caroline is graduating I got to look up dress ideas, and hair styles! Hopefully this chapter will have you at a loss for words. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV. It took me so long to write this chapter, and it means so much. This chapter was inspired By my fav fanfic author Mina's itazura na kiss grad:) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11- Graduation**

It was nearing the end of summer, and still all Caroline could think of was what happened at graduation. It still felt as though it was all a dream, maybe it never really happened! But Caroline knew it did, and thinking about it only confused her. One night, as she struggled to drift asleep, she played through the entire thing in her head...

* * *

***Flashback***

Caroline had just gotten off the phone with the school's principle. He had told her that they had chosen her to be this year's valedictorian! Caroline was so excited, she decided to rub it in Klaus's face. She flashed to his door, and barged into his room. Klaus was working on a sketch, AS USUAL.

"Guess whose Mystic fall's high's valedictorian!?" Caroline asked excitedly.

Klaus turned around to face her.

"If you say it's you, the school has really dropped their standards" replied Klaus.

Caroline huffed.

"I really hate you, you know" she said.

"Oh really now love? I do remember you writing me a little love letter, how did it go again? I guess this letter's kind of cheesy, but you're kind of old fashioned so I thought you would like it. I know you don't know me very well, but I've like you for such a long time..." Klaus continued to state.

Caroline flashed over to him, and put her hand over his mouth.

"You memorized it?!" She asked, angrily.

"Wait love I haven't even gotten to my favorite parts. My heart feels like it could explode, I want you to whisper my name to me in your little cute accent; maybe I'm just a silly girl falling for Mr. popular! I really do like you, hell Klaus I might even be in love with you! Shall I continue love?" Klaus asked.

Caroline was so angry she could of burst into a million pieces.

"Well, I was stupid, and wrong!" she yelled.

Klaus laughed.

"You said yourself love, it's pointless to try and get over me" replied Klaus.

"Well I am!" she yelled.

"What ever makes you sleep at night love, and if you're wondering, I will also be making a speech at the graduation. I won artist of the year award not surprisingly!" said Klaus.

Right then Esther came in holding a phone in her hands.

"The school just called... looks like they don't have enough time to fit both your speeches into the ceremony. I told the principle about everything that had happened, and how you two live in the same house now, and he was so touched! He said he would love if you two could write the speech together, Isn't that wonderful!" Esther said.

Klaus stood up.

"You have got to be joking! No! I refuse to have to write a speech with her" Klaus yelled.

"Esther, I did already plan my speech if I would ever become valedictorian..." said Caroline.

Esther looked from Klaus to Caroline.

"You will write it together, and that is final" Esther said before turning and leaving.

Klaus turned to face Caroline.

"Now listen here love, I will not be made of fool of. We are going to sit down and actually write a bloody amazing speech that will have all the little teachers teary eyed, you hear me?" Klaus said.

Caroline nodded her head. The two set to work on the speech for hours. It took the entire night. By the time they were finished Caroline was half asleep.

"Finally, were done now, right?" asked Caroline.

"No, we still have to practise reading it" replied Klaus.

Caroline sighed.

"I can't believe you got chosen to say a speech, you don't even show up to half a day's classes" Caroline said.

"I told you, I was chosen because I'm a talented artist" replied Klaus.

"Anyone can draw" said Caroline.

"Oh really? Let's see what you got then" replied Klaus, handing Caroline a pencil, and piece of paper.

Caroline accepted the challenged. She grabbed the pencil from Klaus and began to draw; when she was done she revealed it to him.

"What the hell is that, a rat? Klaus asked, examining the drawing.

Caroline let out a giggle.

"No but close, it's you!" she said.

Klaus scowled.

"Alright so I can't draw, but who cares" said Caroline.

Klaus got up from his seat, and escorted Caroline to the door.

"Never mind the practising, I'm too tired" he said.

Caroline left Klaus's room and walked back to hers. She went into her closet and pulled out her dress. It was baby pink with a tight corset style top, and a long flowing skirt. She tried it on, and twirled in the mirror. She truly looked like a princess in this ball gown. Her waist looked petite, and the flowing skirt, was elegant. The top of the dress sparkled, while the bottom was plain, and evened it out.

She placed the dress back in her closet, and changed into her pajamas. Tomorrow would be absolutely perfect, maybe even magical, she thought to herself. She got into bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next morning Caroline awoke to Esther, tapping on her shoulder.

"Caroline hun, I'll help you get ready" she said.

Caroline yawned and stepped out of bed. Esther helped her into her dress, and tied the back up. Elena and Bonnie were getting their hair done professionally, but Esther was a miracle worker. She was amazing at doing hair! She Curled Caroline's hair as usual, and grabbed two sections of hair from the top. She connected the hair to make a breathtaking braid at the back, and then she used some scissors to make a side bang at the front. Esther ran her fingers through Caroline's curls to give them a more wavy effect. Her hair looked perfect with the elegancy of the dress.

For the finishing touches, Esther added on a very light pink color to Caroline's lips, and put lip gloss on top. She added sparkling silver eye shadow to her eyes, and curled her eye lashes. Once she was done, she added mascara, eyeliner, and then pink blush to her cheeks.

Once Esther was completely done she stood back and admired her work.

"Oh Caroline, you look stunning!" she said, looking as though she could cry.

"Thank you so much Esther!" replied Caroline, giving Esther a hug.

"I have one quick surprise" said Esther running out the room.

Esther returned a minute or so later, holding a pair of light pink high heels. They matched her dress with pink floral lace, and a sparkling silver lining.

"Esther, they're gorgeous!" Caroline cried.

"I saw them at the store, and I knew they would be perfect!" replied Esther.

Esther handed the shoes to Caroline, and she slipped into them.

"All done" she said, looking in the mirror.

Caroline had never seen herself looking as pretty as she did in that moment.

There was a knock at Caroline's door, and Kol walked in. Kol glanced up at Caroline in awe, WOW.

"What is it Kol?" asked Esther.

"I'm here to escort Caroline downstairs" he replied.

Kol walked in, and Caroline hooked his arm with his. The two walked down the grand staircase together. As they walked down, Caroline noticed Klaus at the bottom of the stairs, in a black suit and tie. He glanced up at her and their eyes locked for a moment, till he looked away. Caroline blushed, at the way Klaus's eyes had gone wide at the sight of her. She wished her arm was locked with his.

When the two got downstairs, Klaus said he wanted to leave. Esther ran downstairs with her camera. She told Klaus to stay, and put his arm around Caroline for a picture. Klaus glared at Esther, and then did as she said.

"Alright, we better hurry and get to the school now!" said Esther heading out the door with her camera.

When they reached the school Caroline jumped out of the car and ran to hug her friends.

"You both look gorgeous!" she said smiling, at Elena and Bonnie.

"Not as gorgeous as you!" replied Elena.

"Yeah, you'll have Klaus drooling" laughed Bonnie.

"I can't believe it, were finally graduating" said Caroline, filled with excitement.

The girls walked inside, and changed into their black silky gowns, and caps.

The teachers ushered everyone into two lines for girls, and boys, and the graduation music begun. Esther was sitting in the front row with her camera, snapping as many pictures as possible. Caroline made her way to her chair, and listened to speech, after speech, until finally it was her turn to go up.

Klaus met Caroline on stage.

"Where's the speech?" he asked.

"I thought you had it!" yelled Caroline.

"Are you bloody kidding me!" yelled Klaus angrily.

"Whatever, I'll just wing it" whispered Caroline.

Klaus sighed.

"Fellow classmates, teachers, parents, who would have thought we would all be standing here so soon? Ready to go off to college or university; make a life for ourselves... It all came so quickly, except if you had to live with Klaus, Caroline laughed. Then the year went by, gruellingly slow for you. "

The crowd laughed.

Klaus elbowed Caroline.

"You're acting foolishly" he whispered.

Caroline turned to face Klaus.

"Really I'm the one making a fool of myself? You forgot the freaking speech that we spent ALL night on!" Caroline yelled.

"You're the one at fault!" Klaus replied.

Caroline and Klaus stood there bickering, as the Audience watched.

"Would you quit thinking so highly of yourself!" yelled Caroline.

"You obviously think highly of me too, if you're in love with me!" Klaus replied.

Caroline had enough, she lunged at Klaus, and the two fell on the ground.

"You're such an ass!" Caroline screamed, swinging a punch.

Klaus fought back with Caroline, turning her over onto her back, and grabbing her wrists, with a bone snapping grip. The parents in the audience watched with horror, and the students with amusement.

Elena, Bonnie, and Kol, ran onto the stage, and pulled them away from each other.

Caroline fixed her hair, and returned to the microphone.

"In conclusion I would just like to say good luck to everyone! And have an awesome night!" Caroline said, running off the stage in tears.

* * *

She hadn't been so embarrassed since when Klaus had found her letter. Bonnie and Elena ran to her side. They wrapped her in a hug, and wiped her tears.

"That was so embarrassing!" cried Caroline.

"It was actually more funny than embarrassing" said Bonnie.

"Caroline don't let Klaus ruin the best night of our lives. Walk in there with you head held high!" said Elena.

"I love you guys!" Caroline said happily.

"Thank god your makeup's waterproof!" laughed Bonnie.

The girls went in and when their names were called, headed on stage to receive their diplomas. The principle congratulated the class, and everyone threw their hats in the air.

Caroline went out for lunch with Elena and Bonnie, and returned to school for a dance. Their graduation and prom were on the same day that year, because the school was so tightly booked with events.

Caroline didn't have to change because she was already ready from that morning. The girls headed to the dance, and entered. On Caroline's way to find a table, one of Klaus's friends put out his foot and tripped her. Caroline fell onto the floor, and Bonnie and Elena helped her up.

"Isn't that the girl who's obsessed with Klaus? A girl at the table said with a laugh.

"Obsessed? I don't even like him!" said Caroline.

"Really love, you said you loved me in that letter of yours" said Klaus.

Caroline froze.

"Klaus don't" she mouthed.

"How did it go again, dear Klaus, I guess a letters kind of cheesy..." Klaus said as he begun to recite Caroline's letter.

Caroline thought back to the day Klaus had kissed her. The day, Esther told Caroline Klaus has never had barely even had a girlfriend.

"While Klaus hasn't had a girlfriend, I bet he's a virgin!" yelled Caroline.

There was a pause, and then the entire table erupted with laughter.

Klaus stood up and grabbed Caroline's arm tightly pulling her towards the door.

"We're leaving" he said.

"Let go of me!" Caroline yelled, but Klaus was much too strong.

Klaus dragged Caroline to behind the school, nobody was there. He slammed Caroline forcefully against the wall.

Caroline was petrified.

"How could you we made a deal, you little b*tch!"

Caroline opened her mouth in shock.

"Did you really just call me that?" she asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"What the hell did I ever see in you!" yelled Caroline.

"You think you can do better than me?" he asked arrogantly.

"Way better, I'll meet the love of my life in college, and turn him so we can live the rest of our lives together away from YOU! Caroline replied.

"I'll forget about you in college" she added.

Klaus moved closer to Caroline's face.

"Really love, you think you can just forget about me?" he asked.

Caroline couldn't even speak, she nodded her head.

And then, out of no where, Klaus leaned in, and his lips crashed into Caroline's. Shock filled Caroline, but then her lips melted into his, and it was like the whole world went away. It was just her and Klaus, KISSING. It was slow, and perfect, and Caroline felt like she was in a movie. And then it ended, and Klaus pulled his lips from Caroline's.

"Now try and forget me" he said, walking away.

Caroline just stood in shock. She fell back onto the wall, and put her hand to her lips.

"What if I can't" she whispered.

* * *

**So there you have it, thoughts?! Please please pleasex 100,000,000 leave me a review! Tell me what you think, and what you want to happen! Did you love or hate this chapter? Follow and fav! Next chapter Klaus and Caroline will be heading to college! Thank you guys:**)


	12. Just a kiss

**I'm really sorry I haven't got around to updating. I have so much homework, its hard to fit it in sometimes. I'm warning you this is the SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER OKAY I KNOW. I will try super hard update tomorrow, but I just can't keep writing tonight; i'm too tired. So please don't be too mad at me, and like, review, and follow! The more reviews the quicker i will update:)**

**Caroline pov:**

There is only one night left of summer, and Klaus has never mentioned our kiss. How could he forget? Did he not feel what I felt? It's like nothing has ever even happened; he pays absolutely no attention to me. And maybe that shouldn't bother me…but it does. I can't sit around and wait for Klaus; maybe I just have to move on.

As I close my eyes, and go to sleep, it will be the last night I spend in this bed. No more little Caroline, I'm off to college! I nestle against my pillow, and fall asleep dreaming about a certain vampire.

* * *

**_Morning:_**

"Caroline, get up!" yelled Esther as she pinched my arm.

"Oh crap, did I sleep in?!" I asked falling out of bed.

Esther ran over, and helped me up.

"Not quite dear, but you must hurry."

I hopped into a pair of jeans, and a lace pink t-shirt. I ran to the bathroom, curled my hair, and then applied my makeup.

When I arrived downstairs, Klaus was seated at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning love" he said.

I just glared at him, and grabbed myself a yogurt from the fridge. I didn't feel like sitting down anywhere near Klaus, so I quickly finished my yogurt, and left.

"Caroline I can not even describe how much I will miss you" said Esther as she handed Caroline her backpack.

"I promise I will come see you on holidays, it will be fine" I said with a smile.

Esther leaned in, and wrapped me in a hug. She pulled my curls away from my ear, and whispered; "Good luck with Klaus."

I laughed.

"I'm going to need it" I replied.

I slid into my brown ankle boots, and headed out the door.

"I will really miss all of you, even Henrik!" I said with a wave.

I left, and closed the door behind me. Elena was in her car with Bonnie, on the driveway waiting. I ran over to them, and hopped in the back seat.

"So here the adventure begins!" I said.

Elena looked back at me.

"Buckle your seatbelt" she replied.

**So yeah i'm so sorry this is really short, I just wanted to put this up now instead of tomorrow. To say sorry here is a preview of next chapter- **

**Caroline is so sick of Klaus, he is being such a jerk! So when Caroline receives an invitation to her first college party, she is all for it! Who will end up being her date? Klaus, or Kol? Will Klaus be jealous? And will Caroline be overwhelmed with all the walking blood bags at the party? This party seemed so innocent, but it will turn out to be a LONG night.**


	13. College party

**Here is the chapter guys, I tried really hard to post something tonight! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! 3**

Caroline looked up into Klaus's eyes, while he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"What happens now that we're finally together?" she asked, looking up into Klaus's blue eyes. Klaus glanced down at her.

"It doesn't matter" he replied.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck.

"Have you always loved me?" she asked sweetly, in a whispered tone.

Klaus cupped Caroline's chin and raised her face to meet his.

"Always and forever" he whispered, before closing his lips around hers.

* * *

"Caroline we're here!" yelled Bonnie.

Caroline woke up startled.

"You have got to be kidding me! Get the hell out of my dreams Klaus!" yelled Caroline, with a sigh.

"Caroline, would you get over him already?" asked Elena.

"Yeah Care, you could do tons better!" said Bonnie.

"That's what's so good about college" replied Caroline.

"Boys!" the girls screamed unanimously.

The girls exited the car and unloaded their stuff from the trunk. Elena took a map out of her front pocket.

"I think we're in this wing of the college" said Elena pointing to the left.

"That's the boy's wing" replied Caroline.

"Does anyone know where we are then?!" asked Elena.

Elena looked around and spotted a man passing out flyers. She walked over to him, and held out her map.

"Sorry to bother you, but by any chance, could you show us how to find our room?" she asked.

The man looked at Elena and then to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Follow me" he replied.

The girls followed the man into the college, and down the right Hallway.

"I'm Sam by the way" he said.

"I'm Elena, this is Caroline, and that's Bonnie!" replied Elena.

"Nice to meet you all" said Sam.

"What kind of flyers were you handing out?" asked Caroline curiously.

"Oh stupid me, I forgot to mention it! There is a party for all freshman's tonight, it's going to be a lot of fun" said Sam.

"Um party…I'm in!" said Caroline excitedly.

As the girls came to their door, Sam handed them each a flyer.

"Wear something dressy, and be there around nine" he said before waving goodbye and disappearing behind the corner.

"Did you hear that girls? Party!" yelled Bonnie.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena entered their new dorm room. It was huge, with three beds, and even a miny fridge! The room was grey and dull, but it was nothing they couldn't fix. The girls set their stuff down and hopped on to the beds.

"So what are we going to wear?" asked Bonnie.

Caroline jumped off the bag, and dove into her suitcase. She pulled out a short green dress, and handed it to Bonnie.

"Here, Esther gave this to me. You will look stunning in it!" said Caroline.

"Caroline thank you it's gorgeous!" replied Bonnie Happily.

"You're welcome!" said Caroline turning back into her suitcase. She pulled out a blood red mini dress, and threw it at Elena.

"Red looks perfect on you Elena" she said, looking at the dress in disbelief.

Bonnie and Elena ran to Caroline and wrapped her in a hug.

"What about you?" asked Bonnie.

"I have no idea, those were my only fancy dresses" replied Caroline.

Right at the moment a knock came at the girls door. Caroline opened the door, and a man carrying a package stepped in.

"I have a package for a Caroline Forbes" said the man.

"I'm Caroline" Caroline replied.

The man handed Caroline a clipboard and had her write her signature. She grabbed the package from the man, and closed the door.

"What is it?" asked Bonnie curiously.

Caroline opened the box up. She pulled out white knee long lace dress, with pearl detailing.

"Thats gorgeous!" said Elena.

Caroline lifted up the note at the bottom of the bag.

"Thought you would be needing this soon;)" it read.

Caroline laughed, and held the dress to her chest.

"Thank you Esther!" she replied.

**Here you go guys hope you like it! REVIEW AND THE FASTER I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	14. Truth or dare?

**Okay everyone I am currently working on the next chapter and I don't think I'm supposed to do this but I want your opinion! In this next chapter it will include a came of "truth or dare" or "spin the bottle! I hope you guys don't hate me for tricking you into thinking there was a new chapter, but it will be posted today or tomorrow. Please comment which of the games they should play or both, and what truth or dares you want to see! If I like the idea I will include it. And last but not least, for spin the bottle who would you want it to land on? Kol, Klaus, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Elena, and other major teen characters will probably be there:)**


	15. Locked In

**I'm tired as usual so this will be short. Please please follow for updates and REVIEW! I will be using tons of your ideas! I'll update soon thank you!:') Thank you to all last chapters viewers, and all the longer reviews!**

Caroline's hair was in her usual ringlets, her silver make up shining like the pearls on her dress.

"Caroline you look beautiful!" said Bonnie in awe.

Bonnie was in the green mini dress. Her hair was straightened as usual, with her bangs in the front.

"Thank you! So do both of you!" replied Caroline.

Elena was in the blood red mini dress. Her hair straightened and down except for a puff on top of her head.

"Well it's time to go, which one of us is driving?" asked Caroline.

"Actually Caroline, Stefan texted me and the guy's are going to take us" said Elena.

"When you say guys, does that include Klaus?" asked Caroline.

"Maybe…" Bonnie whispered.

"What the hell guy's! You know I'm trying to forget about Klaus!" yelled Caroline.

"Caroline we know, but we really like the guy's, and we want to spend time with them" replied Elena.

Caroline jumped onto her bed.

"Then go without me" she said.

"Caroline if you don't go, you're just letting Klaus get the better of you" said Bonnie.

Elena walked towards Caroline and yanked her off the bed.

"You're going to walk in there confidently and show Klaus what he's missing" she said.

Caroline stepped into her cream heels.

"I can do this" she replied.

* * *

I think their room is down this way, said Elena pointing down the hall.

"Elena have we not established that you're terrible at directions?" asked Caroline.

"Oh shut up, it's right down here" said Elena leading the way.

As the girls approached the door, Caroline's hands began to sweat. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Stefan answered the door in a grey sweater and jeans. He grinned at the sight of Elena, and waved the girls into the room. Klaus was sitting on the chair in the corner, his leg crossed over the other. He was holding a cup of what Caroline presumed to be blood in one hand, being careful that his roommates didn't catch sight of it.

Klaus raised his head and locked eye's with Caroline.

"Why the bloody hell is she here?" he asked.

Caroline rolled her hands into fists with anger.

"My name's is _Caroline _not she" Caroline replied angrily.

Klaus stood up from his chair.

"Calm down, won't you love" he said.

Caroline stepped forward and grabbed Klaus's cup from him; pouring the remaining blood down her throat. The blood gave her the extra courage she had needed.

"I will not calm down, this is my first college party and you better not ruin it" she replied.

Caroline walked to the door.

"Let's go" she said.

* * *

Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and followed Caroline, and Jeremy wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist. The other boys followed. Caroline turned the handle on the door. She froze and turned around, her face as white as a sheet.

"It's locked" she said.

**Hope you liked it, please review and follow! What will happen next?!**


	16. Spin the bottle

**Yay so here is the spin the bottle chapter! I really hope you like it and tell me what you think! Review and follow, thank you so much:) **

"What do you mean it's locked?" asked Elena with concern.

Elena walked to the handle, and shook it.

"Caroline's right, it's locked" she said.

Elena ran to Stefan and wrapped her arms around him.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Matt grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket.

"I'll call someone to get us out of here" he said.

He dialled the number for the head of the dorm rooms. Raising the phone to his ear, Matt bit his lip.

"It stopped ringing" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie.

"I lost the signal" Matt replied.

Bonnie hastily grabbed her phone from her purse.

"I don't have service either!" she said.

Caroline swore under her breath.

"Now what, no one has service!" she yelled.

Caroline turned to face Bonnie and Elena.

"This is supposed to our first college party and now because we _had _to go with the guy's, it's ruined!" she said.

Klaus smirked at Caroline's rage.

"Calm down love" he said.

"Calm down?!" Caroline yelled.

Caroline threw herself at the door with all her strength, but it was useless. Even with her vampire abilities, there was no way she could open it. And there was definitely no way they were going to make it to that party.

"What do we do then?" asked Bonnie.

Jeremy walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"Now, we have a little party of our own" he said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Caroline.

Jeremy chugged down every last drop of the beer, and set it down of the ground in front of them. He kicked it with his foot, and spun it circles.

"Spin the bottle" he said.

"Jeremy, that's a great idea!" replied Elena.

"So instead of going to a cool college party we're going to sit around on the dirty floor and spin a bottle?" asked Caroline.

"Pretty much" replied Elena.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and her, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Kol, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena sat down in a circle.

Tyler looked up at Klaus, who was back sitting in his chair again.

"Klaus, why won't you join us?" he asked.

"There are only 2 girls and 6 guys', I'm good thanks'" he replied.

Caroline looked up at Klaus.

"There are 3 girls actually" she said.

"Wait, you're a girl?!" asked Klaus, pretending to be surprised.

Caroline rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to the game.

"Okay, Jeremy you spin first because you're the youngest" said Tyler.

Jeremy nodded and gave the bottle a forceful spin. As it came to a stop it landed on Bonnie.

"Thank goodness, for a second there I thought it would land on Elena!" he said.

Jeremy put his hand on Bonnie's cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Aw!" squealed Caroline.

Klaus got up from his chair, and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed 8 beers, and passed them to everyone playing.

"Wait, where's mine?" asked Caroline.

"Woops, I must have forgotten" replied Klaus.

Bonnie, laughed and handed Caroline her bottle.

"Who's spinning next?" asked Elena.

"I'll take a spin" replied Caroline.

Klaus moved his glance to Caroline.

Caroline spun the bottle slowly and it landed on Kol, she smiled. Kol was no Klaus but if she had to kiss someone, she was glad it was him.

Caroline took a huge gulp of beer and grabbed Kol's shirt, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Everyone sat there stunned even, Klaus.

"Get a room!" yelled Matt.

Caroline broke away from the kiss and laughed.

"I'm just trying to have a little fun!" she said innocently.

Klaus threw his drink down and grabbed the bottle.

"Its mine turn" he said.

He spun the bottle with strength and it landed on…Matt.

"No way bro" said Matt, holding his arms up.

Caroline almost collapsed laughing.

"Kiss! Kiss!" They all chanted.

Klaus stormed off angrily.

Elena was the last one to spin the bottle and finally Stefan got that kiss he wanted so bad.

It was one of those kisses that Caroline had wanted with all her heart, the kind where you smile while you're kissing.

Bonnie yawned and leaned her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I'm really tired, can we check the signal again?" she asked.

Matt checked his phone.

"The signals back!" he said.

Elena ran to the door and turned the handle, the door opened.

"The door's unlocked!" she yelled.

"That's so strange" said Bonnie.

"It's a long walk down to the other wing, if we get caught out this late we'll be suspended" said Elena.

"We can slip out and drive you, but there is only space for two of you in the car" said Stefan.

"Why don't you drive me and Bonnie and then come back to take Caroline" said Elena.

"Sounds good" said Stefan.

The 3 left the dorm and headed down the hallway.

"I can grab my car and drive myself it's just down there" said Caroline to Klaus.

"Caroline you've had a lot to drink, I'm not letting you drive" replied Klaus,

Caroline flashed out the door but Klaus was much faster and pulled her back.

"Just stay here till Stefan get's back" said Klaus.

Caroline curled up on the ground and passed out. Klaus scooped her up in his arms and brought her to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed and tucked her beneath the covers. Getting in next to her, he kissed her softly on her cheek.

Right then there was a knock on the door. Klaus got up and opened it, expecting it to be Stefan.

"Kol?" asked Klaus looking at his brother.

Kol licked his lips.

"There is something I need to tell you brother" he said.

**So...what did you think?!**


End file.
